Surreal Destiny
by BloodHybrid
Summary: GaaraXMatsuri. Upon awakening the reality of what lay in front of this dark pools of abyss was the destiny that would shape her furture she had so longed for. Matsuri once a loyal student now becomes something much more, a friend and lover all in one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara or Matsuri, or the other characters that maybe mentioned in this fic, they are all property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: NC17 Just because there is reference to sex.

Pairings: GaaraXMatsuri

Note to readers: This will be the first Chapter, if people tend to like it through reviews I will do another, I do have my ideas' set for what I want toaccomplish with this, but there would not be much point if no one reads it. So without further hesitation, I hope you like it.

A light rustle against the soft sheets, the heat from the sun looming in though the glass sheet of the window that separated them from the outside world. Now, there was only her and the man of her long awaited dreams nuzzled in the crook of her bare neck, his pale frame draped like a protective barrier over her. It had been a dream in passing that had blossomed into something real, something solid in the infatuates fantasy she had structured around herself. Matsuri had lived a long time in the shadow and protection of the man she had would one hoped to look upon her as something more than a student, but a friend, a lover someone he would have no doubts in his fragile heart to trust as he had siblings. It had been sometime coming since that day she had chosen him, they had been through many trials and obstacles through the young mans rise and fall only to climb back up on the throne of the soul protector to his village. She had been with him through it all.

Her dark orbs fluttered open, a ghostly glance to the man tightly attached to the warmth her body was so graciously passing from her to him. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, her fingers rubbed harshly, bring her once dreamy state back into the reality to which had overtaken them both the night before. Her gaze greeted but the fiery bright color of his messy crimson hair, strands sticking from every which directions plastered against the fine delicate skin of his young student's naked body. It was adorable the way his face remained calm and peaceful in his slumber, with only the light rise and fall of his body to the comfort which only she could provide. His dark lids still laced with the hint of an insomniac stricken victim, years of deprived dreams tainted his features only adding to the unique characteristics of a soft looking, clam boy of the sand.

It was a moment in time where everything around her in the height of the morning sun where all seemed to stop, the world halted to the moment of contempt in the decision they had both made in their wonderful, long awaited union of two willing bodies and loving souls, or so she would have enjoyed to believe as her wondering mind catered to the fan girl within. It was in that notion, her arm snaked in a soundless glide over his soft, flawless skin of his back the muscles flexing against the foreign touch of another against his skin, a cool trail of a prickling tingle left in the wake of the wondering pads of her tips. The other wordlessly brushed a few strands of silky like array of red from his forehead, a sigh at the sight of the exposed mark on his forehead. The course scar was something Matsuri dare not ask of, if the young Kage had felt it in her right to know, he would tell her for that would be the true indication of trust he had held in someone other than himself. To speak of a demon torment that had plagued his soul since birth.

Gaara had never been a heavy sleeper since the extraction of Shukaku , so every soft glide, every touch was magnified tenfold in his mind and thoughts determining over time that the gentle touch was that of a loving peaceful soul meant for him and him alone It was fitting that his tender heart was held in the hands of the least expecting, though his mouth could never , the beast in a constant reminder of what he was, what he is and what he would continue to be so long as their spirits had remained entwined. But here he was, in the arms of a beauty that had blossomed before his very eyes, his own ambitions, his rise to help those in need of him and left little or no room for that of a normal relationship. Unsure of how to verbalize such things as he had not really known how to express it.The role had been reversed, student was now teaching the teacher in the means of life and a love for another in an intimate way.

His hairless eyebrow drew together at the sweet warm trail over his back, muscles still reacting in such away as if to prepare himself in anything should turn wrong, that he would be ready as he was trained to be. But her touch had caused something of a different sensation, it was not threatening, not in a means to harm but to tenderly hold him like the man he had grown to be. Yet in many ways Gaara had felt very much like a lost child without her guidance through their night together, one he would no sooner forget than the warm air he inhaled to live. A rush of slightly cooler breeze had swept over his exposed skin the hair brushed from her way leaving an open opportunity to gently scrap her small knuckles against the curve of his cheek.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama." Her gentle high pitched voice filled the room like liquid honey, her tone practically melting the doubt of the oncoming awkwardness the moment his eyes began to open to meet the innocent stare of a woman that had grown precious to him.

"You don't need to call me that here." He stated as if he had not even been sleeping at all, the hint of annoyance that she would still call him by his title after the evening they had spent in one anther's arms. "You had no problems calling by my given name last night."

A furious blush spread over the poor girls cheeks at his blunt statement. But honestly, she had not known when or if she was crossing that line of disrespect for the title given to him that he had worked so hard to achieve. But if he said so, than she had best not go against his wishes since he had looked so un-phased by the notion, his dark lids remained closed over in his rest. "Anou, ok Gaara." The embarrassment subsided replacing with the comfort of a small giggle in her words. Returning his kind gesture, she brushed her palm over his forehead pushing the messy locks from the way of a soft kiss planted to the course symbol engraved into his flesh.

Her words had not gone unnoticed but it had been hard to concentrate on the context when she had kissed him yet again, over and over again she shown her signs of affection, no fear or pity, for her there was only room for sharing the love they had both balled up deep within the darkest corners of the subconscious. For her it was her dream come true, for Gaara it was a scary first step into the world of relationships in general. His child like actions, the way he had reacted to the simple touch of the pads of her fingers was far too irresistible for her to take her eyes from, she wondered if he knew how adorable he actually looked at this very moment with his eyes closed like a light curtain, his thin pale lips in a flat line of stern of his expression to the furrowed nonexistent eyebrows drawn in thoughts passing trough to the loving gesture.

"Come on Gaara, I'll make you something to eat before you head to the office." It was strange saying this in such a causal manner, hence why found the controllable flutter in her chest, the rising heat to her face like her words set a fire to her tan skin. She had dreamed of the day that this moment would come, but like many of the young females, ninja and civilians alike, but she was living through the reality of a love discovered that first day they had met.

"I'm not hungry." lifting his head from the comfort of his fleshy bed, where his cheek lay plastered between the mounds of her perfectly shaped breasts.

No where near as well developed as Temari's, Matsuri admitted glancing down between their two meshed body's to compare, but her size did well to satisfy the young Kage in his intimate explore of her body. Working out the solid image in his mind by using the simple touch to feel out every dip and curve of her flawless figure creating a timeless picture to keep his thoughts on somewhat of other things than being Wind Shadow, when he was drawing in paper work or in less the entertaining meetings. He would later find out just how difficult it would be to whip the thoughts from his mind once activated, ah, the wonders of being a teenager and discovering new emotions denounced to either.

A light tug pulled the small muscle of the corner of his mouth as his pale aqua green eyes studied her face noting the apparent flush and the direction of her gaze between them. "What are you looking at?"

"My breasts."

"Why?..."

Letting a light breath pass her lips in a vibrating exhale, her shoulders shrugged at the question, there was no plausible answer really. Only the self criticism all woman seem to carry upon birth. Do I look fat? My butt is far to wide for these pants. My hair isn't shinny enough. " No reason." She answered Idly unknowing to the young Kage of the concepts of avoid unnecessary conflict with a woman. Matsuri kind enough to steer him clear of that phase just yet, or could she?

"They are fine." He answered placing his head back down between the valley, taking his comfortable spot he had left only moments ago when loosing himself in the pitch black abyss of her midnight eyes. Even as he allowed a thin pale arm coil deeper around her waist, tugging her closer, he had still felt it was not close enough. How his fingers found entangled in the mousy brown ends, of fine strands slipping idly from his grasp only to be scooped up once again in the same endless natural cycle.

"...ah huh..." She answered, her jaw opening slightly shifting to the side and her tongue flashed out twisting between her pearly white teeth.

"what now?"

"...just fine...?"

"..." Honestly, what had she accepted from a socially retarded teen, rejected from the village since birth. The ninja academy certainly had not prepared the young man of how to deal with such questions. In fact, would he really have listened back then without a blood screaming death to follow. "Matsuri, they are great."

"huh! Thanks!" She perked up right away, letting the full span of her hand plant firming to his back in a light touch, the other hand treading through sweet crimson locks letting the soft crimson tug pass her fingers. "Now, at least go take a shower or something before you have to go, I don't want my favorite Kage smelling like... well..."

"Like?"

"Anou...sex Gaara." Another blush painted her cheeks in a darker tinge of pink, turning her chin up to stare at the circular patterns high above to the ceiling.

"Ah..." He agreed, noting the powerful misty sweet scent from the build up and aftermath of their solid workout. The rising musk still lingered in a swirl of moistened air about the small room of her apartment. "Yes fine..." He answered, finding it hard to move from the loving comfort that was deprived of him since his birth, not knowing the care of a mother figure was difficult for the young man to grasp this concept. But perhaps, Matsuri, his student, would be able to open that door for him, to show him what it truly meant to have someone to love and care for, but of course it would be different with her where things were taken to a higher level of intimacy going above and beyond anything the inept teen ever knew.

"Common' sleepy head get up, I need to get ready too or else I'll be late too." She giggled, drawing her thin fingers to her lips to stifle out the sound escaping past her lips.

"I am with you, so it's ok." He followed in an exhaling breath, letting the light breeze cast over the smooth tight skin stretched over her chest where he lay.

"With the Kazekage or not, I'm a ninja and we still have to work to live. Now come on." Giving him a playful shove to the shoulder, giving him a helping hand to get the motion of rising from his comfortable slumber to welcome the morning sun cascading over his pale, flawless face.

Squinting in a narrow glare out the window as he rose from the bed, swinging his legs over the side his fingers automatically drew to rub the irritation that had plagued his vision upon becoming fully awake. His pupiless irises fluxed and focused to accommodate the blurry ring around just about everything that had definition with in the small apartment room, but even as he glanced back over his shoulder he was still able to know the set of discomfort wrinkled in Matsuri's face. "What's wrong?" The moment the words had left his lips that wild pink blush spread over her cheeks yet again, Gaara rapidly finding this one of his more...enjoyable pastimes now, she was so cute when she blushed for no reason. He stared blankly with a few quick blinks to follow before turning more to face her. "Tell me." He demanded softly.

With an uncomfortable shift in her spot, an attempted to move from the bed draping her slim tan legs over the other side was suddenly haled by a pair of solid hands gripping tightly around her waist to stop her from avoiding his demands. "Gaara, it's no big deal..." She huffed with a small laugh, how to explain to her young new found socially reject lover the result a woman's body wold endure after the first night of a blissful union of two souls becoming one?...Placing a reassuring hand over his giving a small rub. "I'm fine." But the grip did not back off, he had not moved those cool icy mint colored eyes from her coal black pools until he had gotten his answer. "Fine, but remember you asked for it." Letting a small gust of wind pass her lips, the breath causing her bangs to lift off her forehead. "Every girl feels sore after their first time, it's just the nature of having someone you love have you in this way." She flashed a warm comforting smile, although unsure of what the teen would react to this new piece of information.

"Don't keep things from me, even if you are think it is not important enough to bother."

"Hai Gaara-sam..." She tried forcing herself from his grip but it was far to strong even for a well trained ninja like Matsuri had become over the years of hard work and solid training.

"Gaara." He tugged her back against the bed hard enough to show his authority over her, his flat seriousness only melted away when that sweet giggle tickled his ears as he hover just over her. Those narrow eyes stared down upon his pray studying every last detail of her face before his day continue on as it normally would. Only this day would be different, for the both of them. With the passing thought their morning had finally started with the arch of his backstretching over her and his lips meeting hers in a tender kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara or Matsuri, or the other characters that maybe mentioned in this fic, they are all property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: NC17 Just because there is reference to sex.

Pairings: GaaraXMatsuri

Note to readers: This will be the first Chapter, if people tend to like it through reviews I will do another, I do have my ideas' set for what I want toaccomplish with this, but there would not be much point if no one reads it. So without further hesitation, I hope you like it.

" Temari-san!" Matsuri flashed an overly bright smile frantically shifting her hand from side to side in a zealous wave to capture the elder sand siblings attention. With a brisk jog the young woman had finally found herself striding along side the Suna wind user as they continued their entry into the grand central building located in the heart of the village to receive their orders from the Kazekage himself. A slight huff passed her thin pale lips as she knew the possible order that was to follow, yet another few days stuck in the smouldering sun and endless sandy horizon while the team sat patiently on watch overlooking the vast sea of sand perched high above on the towering rock wall surrounding the perimeter to enclose the village from further intruders. Such a boring mission, and not to mention the fact it had not paid as much as other ranking missions. But the council had found it in their best interest to keep a closer watch after the incident involving the capture and death of their young protector, after all without the aid of Shukaku there was no telling exactingly the extend of Gaara-sama's jutsu. But it still didn't stop the soft spoken Chunnin from feeling discouraged every single time being assigned to the same thing over and over , after all Kankurou and his team were able to travel on higher ranking missions, why couldn't Temari's? Normally the subject of pay would not have bothered the mousie brunette if it had not been for the fact that even after several years after the death and funeral of her parents the bill still haunted her thoughts, still not able to pay it off! I swear that debut keeps getting bigger and bigger every time I set foot in that man's office...grr."Good afternoon!"

"Aha, Matsuri," The teal eyed blonde greeted with a light smile as the small handful of ninja passed their way through the narrow halls of the building. It ha been a long time since that day Temari had hand picked the team to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki members,keeping the same handful on her future outings growing confident in their abilities to work well together. One traitor among the organization, being a former sand ninja and the murderer of their 3rd Kazekage, one that send a bone chilling shiver through ones spine after hearing the eerie tale of Sasori of the red sands. It was as though the team could not move fast enough, Matsuri the most determined next to the young red heads own siblings in their constant drive to save him from what undoubtedly would end in his death. Fear, worry and sadness hitting all those senses at once sending a world of mixed emotion of what would become of them, what would his young student do without the teaching guidance, shadow of protection,and the friendship she had earned from his usual stoic inept nature when it came to making friends with others. But Temari knew the strong heart Matsuri held for her younger brother, which was why she had been first to be chosen, her love would give her that extra determination and provide her with the strength she needed to do everything she could to bring that man back alive. There was little conversation and more of the swift walk weaving through the passageways, until Kazekage's office door had come more and more into view.

"Maybe something a bit more exciting. I really don't have to head to Konoha for awhile." The blonde turned a smirking grin to the young Chuninin at her side, remembering the very day Gaara himself handed her the rank after showing the proper usage in her weapon of choice when she tore through the competition with flying colours. The flush painted her cheeks as usual which gave the very first indication of her obvious feelings for her teacher, yet still so oblivious to the Kage himself, possibly brushing it of as some kind of illness.

"Maybe." She followed quietly unconsciously straightening her chuninin vest, brushing the short sleeves of the tshirt underneath and finally combing thin fingers through her mousie brown hair. Swaying, shifting her weight from one foot to the other she had not noticed Temari had been watching with the greatest of curiosity as to why exactly now of all times had Matsuri cared so much of how she looked before walking into Gaara's office. Her small smirk turned wider keeping much of her mental notations to herself, deciding to play it cool sitting back to monitor the show.

Temari had not known, after all, that the two had been together for the past few weeks. Gaara more often than not fining himself wondering into his new found infatuations mists, each and every night he could spare the time they would most likely end up in a mountain of heat pleasuring one anther, or just the simple need to be close in conversation. If any conversation Gaara had found close was more than one word questions or answers or just enjoying the stillness of the desert night air while basking in the arms of his beloved.

"This isn't a beauty pageant Matsuri." He shifted her gaze forward before taking a step and pushing the door open to enter.

"I-...I know th-at Temari-san.." She followed after a slight stumble in her footing to catch up in her fumbling tongue.

_The light desert breeze passing through the open window as she found her self in the calming presences of the one longed for, the gentle gusts lifting those gorgeous red locks in that seemed to stop all but in it's own time and space and the bright orange yellow hue tainting the dusking sky did well to compliment those Godly angelic features of his near flawless face admitting a shimmering glow against the pale skin. His Robes hugging his body in a mold of utter perfection to where he sat at his desk complimenting the thin frame lay hidden underneath, his head was down as it usually was when far too gone in his own work to even glance up right away, it made no difference the picture had been beautifully painted and he had been the main center piece._

_She had found herself alone, standing in the middle of that large empty office waiting and watching for those brilliant Aqua green eyes to opened and took notice to greet her with, dare she think of what may would follow, a smile? She had not waited long as his dark rimmed eyes opened with the lift of his chin, and a smile painted his features was most certainly a gift from the angles in heaven. Had he even realized how stunning he was, how beautiful he is, and how absolutely amazing he could possibly be to one person._

_"Matsuri..." He lifted himself from his chair swiftly making his turn around the corner of the desk and taking his long strides to be at her side once again, the tail ends of his robes wisping about behind as he glided soundlessly across the floor, with the near blinding ring of haze surrounding his approaching figure. "...I missed you." With that she was swooped up into the thin but strong arms of her lover, finding a hard task to rip dark orbs from those intense radiant icy cool gazing down upon her as his grip grew tighter. "...I Love you..."_

_Heart began to pound, the sweet musky scent of sweat wafting to the palms of her hands and skin, and a shuddering shake at those three but simple meaningful words about to be sealed with a kiss. Her eyes closing over and remembering the last thing of his face drawing closer closing the gap that still spaced between them, awaiting for that blissful wonderful moment when those feelings would now transfer into reality and the publicizing of their love would then be set free for the world to know..._

"Guard duty." His tone blunt, monotone and emotionless as usual. lifting his head a brief moment to graze across the faces for disapproval of his decision only to draw to a complete stop and a blank almost confused looking stare at his young student, or girlfriend? He titled his head slightly trying to decipher exactly what had been going on in her head and that particular moment before those coal black eyes reopened in complete mortification and a swift change from her gently closed eyes and a light pucker in her lips.

"...H-hai!.." Now if Gaara had not enjoyed the fact that he could make Matsuri blush with simple everyday conversation he would certainly find this rather intriguing watching the fire red flush reenter the surface of her cheeks, giving his crimson hair a run for it's money. Taking a few moments mentally cursing herself for letting her daydreams carry her that far into a fantasy that she had totally lost bases of what was real and what was just...well not real. He shifted a glance down the line of comrades noting the obvious suppressed smirks only turned the heat of her embarrassment up just another notch. _Ohh! I'm such an Idiot!_

Gaara had not particularly enjoyed giving such a low ranking mission to a team where he knew for a fact was far beyond capabilities of higher class jobs, but the council insisted since the extraction of Shukaku had weakened their Kazekage that more precautions needed to be taken. To protect their village by thickening the defence lines and adding yet extra sets of eyes on watch even if it had seemed unnecessary and stepping over that fine line of... overboard. But at least this way, she was safe and he knew exactly where she would be for the next couple of days at all times.Gaara's own way of keeping what was precious to him from the clammy hand that would sooner snuff out her life with a blink of an eye of her enemies, uncaring of the wonderful person and the kind heart she held beating in her chest for him.

"Ah man, Guard duty again." One other complaint passed anthers lips as they drew farther and farther away from the young Kages office. "I wonder what's up with that?... It seems like it is just our team to get the stroke of lame missions while the others get to do exciting fun stuff." The husky woman snorted huffing a disappointed vibrations past her lips, slouching slightly to the thoughts of once again being stuck outside for a few long...agonizing... HOT days with nothing to do but... watch...

A shift in Temari's teal eyes to the corners of her sockets to the shorter female tapping her two index fingers together, her brows furrowed in thought as she no doubt was contemplating the goofy daze she had slipped into just moments ago in the Kage's office. The furious flush being suppressed well now that they had walked sometime and stepped once again out into the blazing sun of the hot desert. "It would seem he wants to protect someone." Gaara was emotionless, yes, but there was few and far between that his own sister could not read from his usual flat, tight lipped expression.

Mtsuri quickly snapped her gaze sharply upward to meet an intense yet still amused eyes of the elder sibling, like she could read right through them both, like they had been so transparent all along. Had she really been that awful in keeping secrets, or was this even meant to be a secret?... "Anou... Temari-san...I..."

"OF COURSE! He wants to protect the whole village!" The last of their 4 man pod stumbled up between the two woman draping his arm over the young weapons specialists shoulder with a turn in his chin and a goofy smile plastered across his face. The advance cause Matsuri to turn her cheek opposite to the woman to her other side, the ignite of that swelling flame starting surface again! dammit!...

"Alright lets just go...We have a long few days ahead of us." Temari quickened her pace guiding her team through the village to where they would spend the next few days watching over the wide open horizon of the ..booorrring desert.

"Temari-san...I just have to run and do something really fast, I-I will be there as soon as possible ok?..." Without waiting for an answer Matsuri had already slipped from her comrades arm and started off in the opposite direction only earning a slight nod from the elder blonde in agreeance. Matsuri lifting her hand in a cheerful wave she turned her attention to the dusty road ahead, unknowing of the pair of Aqua green eyes followed her movements from where he stood crossing his arms and peering out the window, perhaps to get one last look before he would not see her for the next few days,though it had been his own fault for ordering her on such a simple task to keep her from him. But a few days was far better than a few weeks where anything could happen and she would be lost to him... and then...where would he be?

With an even breath his pale eyes turned from her demising figure until she was finally out of sight, uncrossing his arms from their usual spot to take his place once again at the large wooden desk with scrolls upon scroll neatly piled in sequence to when they were to be completed with his signature. One had already been started, open and half way through reading it through when his wondering mind had fell distracted by the cheerful image and smiling face of the one he would keep a special home in his fragile heart for from now on. Resting an elbow to the smooth surface of the desk planting his palm against the side of his face letting his fingers thread aimlessly through his short red hair idly a moment before turning his full attention back to the work splayed out in front of him. But that picture painted of her in his mind was proving more and more difficult to brush aside when work needed to be done, perhaps needing to learn how to multi-task better.

"OI! Gaara..."

Gaara lifted his eyes to the entering voice, one all too familiar in his daily routine whenever the young puppet master had returned or to receive another mission. Gaara had not been too fond with sending the only person in his life he wished to share his deepest desires and goals for the future with off on life threatening missions. But his brother had been more than capable of taking care of himself as proven so much in the past through his loyalties to the kazekage, this village and it's people. Besides Matsuri was here for such talks now, wasn't she?

"Kankurou..." He shifted a glance to the others of his team filing in behind him lining up in single file in front of the young red heads desk awaiting orders from the top ninja of the sand. "We need and escort to Kumogakure no sato, he had been here on business between our two nations and needs aid in returning to the land of lightening." He hand known it would be a long trek between a near 5 nations before reaching, but know Kankurou and his team would do well to carry out and return home safely as they had done on many occasions. "You will depart in a few days time, prepare yourself."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." was the answer in sync before turning sharply to leave with their orders.


End file.
